Concrete Angel
by Silver-Serval
Summary: AU. Very sad fic. Oneshot, Hints at a pairing.


**Concrete Angel**

By: Silver-Serval

-:-

**Disclaimer**- No I don't own the anime nor the song. The anime is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and the song belongs to Martine McBride.

**Summary**- AU. Very sad fic. One-shot, Hints at a pairing.

**_Author's Note_**- I've just seen the AMV to this song and I cried. It was so sad...

-:-

-:-

A small sigh was heard on the quiet road leading to the middle school. Suddenly a figure was seen through the fog, walking slowly to the school. A small lunch she packed swinging from her right hand. A painted smile was on Ai's face as she slowly continued to walk towards the school building in front of her. Again today she wore the same light blue t-shirt that was so dirty, it looked as if she had worn it for the past few days, and she had. Her blue jeans had holes in them and she didn't care.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

Later, as Ai sat down in her fourth hour class, her teacher slowly walked by, issuing orders for the experiments they were about to do. Ai's face remained hidden, and as the teacher tried to get a better look, the arm moved down into Ai's lap where it stayed the rest of the class. The teacher sighed and continued toward the front of the classroom. When Ai walked to the lunchroom, the rush of students managed to crush her into the lockers nearby. As they passed, a boy with pure black eyes and the same color of hair stepped up, offering her a hand. She smiled lightly and took the offer. Ai didn't know him, but she knew they was an exchange student at the school for the month and she assumed that this boy was him.

As Ai continued to the lunchroom, the boy kept pace with her and he found that he was a very good friend. But as he saw the bruises on her face and arms, he reached out to hug her. He smiled sympathetically.

"We bear a secret storm." Ai laughed at the boy's words, feeling happier that she ever had.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

When Ai got home that night, she dodged the blows from her mother and scampered up to her room, waiting for the other houses window to open. When it did, she grinned and leaned out, speaking in hushed tones to the boy opposite her. Suddenly a light wind blew, with it came the first drops of welcoming rain. Ai just stood still for a moment, feeling the beautiful rain on her face. The boy opposite of her grinned as Ai stretched out her arms, an imitaiton of flying. But try as she might, they weren't real, so she opened her eyes and grinned sweetly at the boy.

"I feel loved, thank you." Ai was no longer ignored or hated by everyone, she had this boy.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Suddenly, Ai's door slammed open and Ai's eyes widened as her mother grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and began shaking her back and forth. The boy's eyes widened and he ached with sympathy. Ai turned her face towards him and mouthed,'help' before her mother yanked it back in place and took the to the corner. Shadows on the wall displayed it all. A few houses away, a young couple entered their bedroom and closed the windows before turning off their lights. They didn't want to hear any of Ai's beatings. Sadly, when morning came, they'd be too late to save the child who's soul was now left for fate.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Somewhere thinking of Ai that night, none knew they'd never see her again.

A few minutes after the beating started, the police and an ambulance arrived to find Ai's mother punching Ai in the face so hard, blood was pouring where teeth had once been. The young boy was waiting outside beside the no crossing line belonging to the police, knowing his friend was gone. Sadness was sketched into his face as he remembered the brief look of bliss on Ai's face right before her mother came in. _At least_, he hoped,_ she's in a place that loves her_.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A few days later, Ai's mother was in jail for abusing her child, waiting for the charges to be completely filed.

The next day, if anyone walked past the cemetery, they'd see a group of people standing beside a small gravestone under a quiet, shady tree. A small angel girl with an upturned face standing beside it, the guardian of Ai. A name written on the polished rock murmuring of promises and love now dead. Another broken heart that the world has now forgotten. The young boy standing beside the adults quietly did a 180 and began walking, only to meet with the smiling face of his friend.

A statue stands in a shaded placeAn angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

He grinned and hugged her. Ai smiled as well, knowing what she hadn't known before. A light breeze began to blow, pulling leaves from the tree above. Suddenly a near inaudible call came from the hill to their left. Ai looked up and saw with happiness in her eyes, other, beckoning to them. Ai grabbed the boy's hand and began pulling him towards the small group of children who ran down to meet them. Suddenly, Ai felt something on her back. She spun around and saw with pure joyful bliss, she had wings. They all did, even the boy. They all grinned and began tossing leaves at each other.

As the people moved away from the grave, everyone caught a glimpse of Ai and a few other, laughing and waving to them. Then they smiled and continued on their way home, knowing that now Ai was safe. And then the concrete angel smiled, as a whisper floated towards the children, _I am your concrete angel... _

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

-:-

-:-owari-:-

-:-

Author's Note- Oh Gods, that song is so good, and I don't feel worthy of making a song fic out of it. Martina McBride owns that song, and it's really good with the music. I've cried so many times while watching it. If you'd like the link, please review asking for it or message me! Either way works, but I'd rather have a review! Lol, hope you liked it. Thanks, and please, review for the hungry authoress? (anonymous reviews are welcomed!)

**P.S.--** If you can guess the pairing, you get a cookie and a one-shot pairing of your choice! Have fun!


End file.
